


I Know HIM

by Mumia0813



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: This was a poem id written after the night of contemplating suicide. i was going through a rough time as a single mother of one (number two wasn't born yet) and the depression and overwhelming stress of parenthood as well as being homeless for a time started setting in.
Kudos: 1





	I Know HIM

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is from my dream and id remembered it that day when i woke up. That made me realise that i will make it through this struggle if i keep believing and having faith.

I see HIM, I feel peace yet ashamed, for he caught me in the act of desiring to commit a grave SIN

Though I wish to flee, im frozen to the spot. HE comes to me and HE speaks, "Walk with me..."

I follow HIM cause I know HIM to be Good, Loving, and Merciful

I shouldn't fear him though the Darkness in me screams in outrage

I'm surround by trees and life, the ETERNAL GARDEN We walk though no words were spoken, there was no need...HE sees, hears, and knows everything

I see life being born and at the same time dying, and continuous circle with no end

Sadness, fear and doubt grips at my heart at this and the Darkness laughs in triumph

HE embraces me as one parent would their beloved child and again I feel at peace

The Darkness rages inside my mind but is silenced by THEE Light

Finally HE spoke, "Sleep, knowing you have no fear of the Darkness."

I leave HIM and HIS Eternal Garden and wake up to a new day

The Darkness banished from my mind, body and soul

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this poem helps you understand that there's nothing to fear as long as you keep the faith in yourself and any struggles that would, should, could occur when Life become Too much just remember that HE is always watching, listening, and waiting for you to call upon HIM with genuine need of his Light and everlasting Love.


End file.
